historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Carl Ramirez
| birth_place = Puebla, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = 61 lbs (27.6 kg) | nationality = Mexican | nickname = El Tejón de Miel ("The Honey Badger") | class = | debutyear = 2018 | debutclass = Junior 150cc | pastbrands = )* * Swift Racing ( –present) }} * Offseason and/or practice squad member only | status = Active | achievements = |achievements= |statsport = MX |statseason = 2019 |statweek = |statlabel1 = Amateur points |statvalue1 = 1 |statlabel2 = Pro record |statvalue2 = |statlabel3 = Wins by GP |statvalue3 = 11 |statlabel4 = Speed percentage |statvalue4 = 45.2 |statlabel5 = Fastest laps |statvalue5 = 35 |statlabel6 = Win percentage |statvalue6 = |statlabel7 = Success wins |statvalue7 = 99.8 | regular_record= | playoff_record= | overall_record= | HOF = | IHOF = }} Carl Ramirez (born Carl Lopez Ramirez; March 5, 2002 in Puebla, Mexico) was Mexican Professional Motocross racer since 2018. He currently undefeated as an professional. Early life Ramirez was born on Carl Lopez Ramirez on March 5, 2002 in Puebla, Mexico. Professional motocross career Ramirez signed with Tucker Raceway with Danny W. Ford as his trainer. He made his professional debut at Ford-Marinari race on 7th May 2018 at Pala Raceway in Irvine, California at the event of 2018 Rivalry on Championships against Charles Derekson (5–2–1), which Ramirez first victory. His next race was at against Wesley Esquivias at event Glen Helen Grand Prix in Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California on September 30th. But at the event, Ramirez defeats Esquivias and by capturing the Grand Prix 150cc title. The following day, Ramirez vacated the title after being accused of cheating. After defeating Williams, Ramirez fought and quickly defeating Antonio Lopez, then he raced Julio Carrasco during the undercard of the Charles N. Williams vs. John Pickle rematch (last fought during their MMA match) on January 12, 2019, and Ramirez defeated Carrasco in round two, due to multiple crashes. Later Ramirez raced Greg "Greggy" Jefferson (16–2–0); with 1 no content on January 27, at the Tucker Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas, which Ramirez defeated Jefferson, which during the bout, it was one of most toughest opponents, to very close rounds. Two days later, Ramirez raced against Kungawo Zuma on February 2, 2019 during the undercard of the Peeters-Suzuki rematch at the Saitama Super Arena, in Saitama, Japan. At the event, Ramirez defeated Kuma by Grand Prix in the fourth round, but it was later turned no contest after Ramirez accentual concession. Professional motocross record } | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |27 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- --> |20 | | |style="text-align:left;"| Mikhail Khuzeev | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Francesco Ghigliotti | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| John Pickle | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Julián José Pérez | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Lukas Johan | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Dominic Moore | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Tom Johansson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Tom Johansson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 |style="background:#ddd"| | }} |style="text-align:left;"| Kungawo Zuma | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Greg Jefferson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Julio Carrasco | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Antonio Lopez | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Wesley Esquivias | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Przemysł Gulas | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Miguel Ángel Valerio | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Emiliano Capmany | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Martin Antonio Ruiz | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Isaac Rasgado | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Antonio Jesus | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Charles Derekson |May 7, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} Personal life References External links }}